Fated Encounters
by SilentYume
Summary: All Laufey wanted was to have a family, to live a life without fear and pain. Why did it have to be this way? Fate was cruel, it separated the twins that were meant to be together. Loki has been having dreams of a life that was not his own, and he wouldn't stop until he find that person and save him from the world around them, even if it meant destroying it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Avengers. They belong to Marvel and J.K Rowling**

**Warning: M-preg**

**This is Unbetae'd - if you're interested on fixing this chapters mistake PM me. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**Fate that brought us together**

* * *

_Can you hear it?_

_The harsh wind that blew on your window._

_The loud taps of water that fell on your rooftop._

_and the crackling sounds of the lighting and thunder above you._

_Will you come and seat with me?_

_Listen to a tale of tragedy and unseen consequences._

_Will you listen?_

_Come and join me as I tell you the tale..._

_Can you promise me something though?_

_After I tell you this tale, would you tell it to others?_

_Would you let others know of this tale?_

_Are you ready?_

_Then let's begin._

_The story of our tale begins... with a song._

* * *

In the deep hidden room of the castle that was built in nothing but ice, lived a king as he sat quietly by the window. He stared at the window with a lonely sigh as he rubbed his stomach with gentle ease as he quietly hummed a tune that was sung to him when he was nothing but a runt. The harsh winds outside blew loudly around the cold and empty room as the snow fell on their lands. A weather like this was just a normal occurrence here in their land. For in Jotunheim, It lied in the snowy regions on the outermost shores of the ocean. Temperatures in their land never risen above the freezing point of water. Though their environment is very frigid, their race - the frost giants, can exist comfortably at frigid temperatures but unfortunately, they are very vulnerable when it comes to heat.

Their race, The Jotuns are a blue-skinned race with red blood eyes and their form that stand at about 10' in height. Laufey himself, was very tall for his kind. Though it's very cold in their land, their blue skin had profound tolerance for cold.

He continued to hum when he felt one of the runts in his stomach gave a sudden kick.

"Hush, young one. Your father would be back soon." He whispered softly as he cooed on his stomach. Even though he preferred to be a man, their kind had an ability to have either genders. His mate, Farbauti was currently on the war room. As a strategist, he tried to come up with some tactics to the upcoming war that was ahead of them and although Laufey - the king, would have wanted to be with him in the war room, his pregnancy has complicated a few things for him.

He frowned as he rubbed his stomach once more to ease the tension that was gradually rising up on his body. The long term enemy of their race, the Asgardians had currently declared war upon them for which the reasons Laufey didn't understand. He heard rumors that was spread all over the nine realms, false rumors about his race attacking Midgard, The land of man. It was a false claim for their race had never attacked anyone and he knew the only person who spread such lies was none other than the king of Asgard himself, Odin.

He never wanted a war, not with the life he was about to bring. He can't imagine his children, his newborn children's life would be if the war was lost on their land. What would happen to their children? Oh, he knew that they would suffer on the hands of Odin. He knew that the mercy Odin could bring to his children was death. No, he couldn't let that happen. Not to his children. Never.

He wondered what life he could bring to his children. Would they live a life of suffering and regret? or would they live in a life filled with happiness and hope. Laufey sighed wistfully as he stared at the falling snowflakes on his window. If only there was a chance that he wasn't a king. Would Farbauti agree with him and let them run together? To let their children be safe from the hands of Odin. That's all he ever wanted, a life without fear. A life where they could live happily without any fear.

To be honest, he was afraid. He knew that Odin already knew about his children. Oh yes, he knew that Odin had an all seeing eye. Heimdall- the keeper of the nine realms. He knew that he already told his king about his children. He feared about what Odin might do to their children. He rubbed his hands over his stomach once more, as if to assure himself that his children was here. Safe and warm.

"Are you all right, My love?" A voice echoed throughout the room and Laufey turned his head around to see his mate, his beloved mate Farbauti smiling softly as he walked towards him.

"I'm fine." He whispered as Farbauti placed a soothing kissed on his forehead. "and hello to you too." Farbauti whispered lovingly to Laufey's stomach. "We can't wait to see you already. I'm sure you'll be the finest Jotuns this kingdom has ever seen!" He exclaimed proudly.

Laufey smiled at his mate, "How did the meeting go?" He asked.

"It seemed that the Asgardians are already planning on attacking." He answered, a deep frown etched his otherwise beautiful feature. "It was sooner than we had hoped."

"I should be there- for my people!" Laufey said bitterly. How good of a king was he when he couldn't be even there for his people? Here he was, stuck in a room waiting for the news of what might happen.

"I want you here - No, I want all of you to be safe." Farbauti replied as he soothe his king and lover. He knew that it ached Laufey to see others preparing for a war that they knew there was a large chance they would lose. "You have to understand that it's not only for your safety... for our children's as well."

"I know that!" Laufey answered, distressed. "I just don't want to feel like some invalid. I'm Laufey the king of Jotunheim!"

"You're not an invalid, Laufey." Farbauti said as he caressed Laufey's long raven hair. "This is just a precaution. After the birth of our children, you can go back to helping our people." He whispered soothingly. "Just for a little while longer... we'll be able to see them. Aren't you excited?" He said with boyish glee and Laufey couldn't help but smile back. Even though their life was hard and full of pain and suffering, Farbauti never lost his innocence. It was still there, and Laufey was a lucky man to see a glimpse of that innocence. He lost that innocence when he was nothing but a young one, the day when the Asgardians came and killed his family. He was only lucky enough to survive.

"Yes, I also can't wait to see them." He whispered back as he laid his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Sleep, Laufey." Farbauti whispered to his lover. "and soon, we'll be a family you always craved..."

* * *

"Just a little more, My king." One of the healers in their land said as Laufey huffed and moaned. They didn't expected it, but it seemed the children wanted to come out earlier than what was expected. He was afraid, he knew that it was too early. What if they couldn't handle the world around them? Was it his fault? He had stressed for weeks because of the war. Was it his fault that his children might die?

"It'll be fine, Laufey." Farbauti soothed his lover. "We'll be okay."

"One more push, my king!"

and with a short scream Laufey pushed with all his might and laid down, feeling exhausted in all of his years. He blinked blearily when he suddenly heard a small cry.

"Is it- how is my child?" He asked as he looked around in search for his newborn son.

"It's... a boy, my king." The healer replied, she sounded afraid and unsure of her answer and Laufey panicked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my child?"

The healer raised and showed Laufey their child and he couldn't help but tear up at the sight of him. His son, his firstborn son was a runt. A little small runt that was a size of a Midgardian child.

"He's perfect!" Farbauti shouted in happiness as he raised his son.

"Perfect?! He's a runt!" Laufey shouted, though his voice was already hoarse.

"But, don't you see Laufey? He's our child!" He replied, "He's a perfect combination of us... he's ours, Laufey." Farbauti said, his tone dropping into a whisper. "I have a son... we have a son." He said with tears in his eyes.

Laufey watched his mate as he stared into their newborn child. He could see the love that was placed in the eyes of his mate and Laufey couldn't help but agree with him. "You're right..." He whispered. "We have a son." He smiled. Even if there was a war going on, here he was, a little miracle on their arms. "What shall we name him?" He asked quietly as they watch their child yawn and took notice of its surroundings.

"Loki. Loki Laufeyson." Farbauti whispered with a kiss. Their moment was suddenly cut short when another painful sting stabbed Laufey's stomach. There was one more child to come.

"Push, my king!" The healer said, already prepared for the next one.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and one of the soldiers came in. "My king! My lord!" He bowed. "We're being attacked by the Asgardians!" He shouted.

"No- Don't leave me." Laufey begged, he didn't want his mate to go. Not yet.

"I'll be back for you, and our children." He promised, and with a kiss, he left Laufey to head out to war to protect his family. He would do whatever it takes to win.

When his mate had left, Laufey felt more tears gather in his eyes for he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Push my king!"

With another hard push, Laufey heard another cry and he looked immediately at their children.

"Two runts, My king..." The healer said sadly, knowing that the princes would be ridiculed by their people for their size.

"Prepare to depart." Laufey whispered. "They need to get out of this realm. Help me save my children." He said as he looked at the healer in the eyes. He would go down and begged if he have to, just to save their sons.

"Yes, my king." The healer replied softly, "I would do as you ask."

"Just give me a few moments with my sons..." He said as he looked at their children. "Please." He added.

"Of course, My king." The healer bowed and left.

"Oh my, sons..." Laufey sobbed as he clutched on to his sons. He didn't know what would happen to them, but he knew that his sons weren't safe here in Jotunheim. He would need to get them somewhere far away. Somewhere Odin wouldn't be able to find them. Why was the world cruel?

"Know that you are loved... know that you are wanted..." He whispered as he gave them kisses. "Know and remember..." and with those last words to his sons, Laufey hummed the song that was sung to him when he was a child and hoped that his children would always remember them.

* * *

"Leave, and let no one know that where you are." Laufey said hurriedly as he laid his sons over to the healer. "Don't let Odin find you."

"Yes, My king." The healer nodded, promising to protect the princes with her life.

Laufey was about to say another word when he heard a scream across the other room. "Leave! take the hidden pathways!" He whispered in a hurry as he urged them to go. When the Healer left, Laufey frantically went to get the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was their only way to win this war.

Even though he just recently gave birth to twins, Laufey couldn't let his mate fight out there and all alone.

"Wait for me, I'm coming my love." He whispered quietly as he walked out of the castle and into the battlefield. All his thoughts was hoping that their sons was safely hidden away.

* * *

The battle was over. The Jotuns had lost the war and destruction and chaos had left its wake around the once growing empire.

"You've lost, Laufey." Odin said coldly, his face bloodied and his eye was removed by Laufey earlier when he saw Odin kill his mate Farbauti. "For that, you will suffer the consequences."

"You're the scum of the earth Odin." Laufey said as he glared menacingly at the Allfather. This was the man who let his people suffer, the man who killed his mate and destroyed his chance of ever having a family. "and mark my words... you will suffer in the end." He promised.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Odin replied. "Well, at least I would." He grinned sadistically before he plunged the hammer over Laufey's head. Laufey felt everything go into a slower motion as he stared at his mate's dead eye stare. He wondered if he would see his beloved once more. Would he hate him for leaving their sons alone? Would he be happy to see him and be glad they were together? As he felt Odin's hammer crashed into his head, his last thoughts were filled with regret.

He wouldn't be able to see his children grow up.

He wouldn't be able to take care of them,

but most of all...

They weren't able to name their youngest child.

* * *

The healer ran and ran as she raced towards the passageway. She knew that she didn't have enough time. War was upon their lands and she knew that the princes would never be safe here. At least until the war was over.

She went inside the temple as she tried to hide from the Asguardian soldiers who went her way. She prayed to not let them catch her, for she knew that the children would be killed if they knew that they were princes.

"Allfather!" One of the soldiers shouted in greeting and the healer's body freeze when she heard the name. Why did the Allfather came here of all places? She had to run, but where?

Her body went still as a stone when a sudden cry was heard throughout the temple. They have been found out!

"Someone's inside the temple!" One of the soldiers cried, and there was a murmur that the healer couldn't make out. She had to get out of here, but there was only one way to do it.

"I'm sorry, My prince." She whispered as she laid the child on the middle of the temple. She couldn't bring them both, especially that she knew that they heard the cry of the child. "I'm sorry." She kissed the child's forehead and left, knowing that they would search for the other one soon. She only hoped that she could save at least one of the princes.

Odin walked inside the temple when he heard a baby's cry. He knew that this was one of the child that Heimdall had told him. Laufey's child. He sneered in disgust as he looked at the child and when he touched its skin, he was surprised to see its color changing from its blue hue to a pale and slightly pinkish skin. The child opened its eyes and its wide green eyes stared in innocence at Odin. The child cooed and raised its tiny fist to Odin's cheek and he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill this child.

He stared at the bracelet at the child's wrist and saw the name 'Loki' embedded on the bracelet.

"Loki..." He whispered as he carried the child. He wouldn't be able to kill the child, but he could kill the child when it was older. He wouldn't let it to live long for he knew that no secrets are left alone and the truth would come in the end.

"Allfather," One of the soldiers bowed to him when he got outside the temple.

"Find the other child and bring him to me." He ordered and a group of soldiers immediately took off to follow the order that was given to them.

"From now on, this is Loki, Prince of Asgard." He shouted over his soldiers. "No one would speak of this moment, is that understood?"

A loud shout of 'Yes, Allfather' was heard throughout the land and Odin knew that it was the right decision to name Laufey's child a prince.

He needed to keep an eye on the child.

Maybe there was a chance he could use it as a weapon.

* * *

The healer sat on the passageway that lead to another realm. This was it, she would send the child on that world in hopes that the prince would grew up well and loved by the people surrounding him.

"Farewell, My prince." She whispered. "and I hope that there is a brighter future for you waiting out there." and with a flicker of her own magic, she send the child somewhere far away, somewhere where the Allfather himself wouldn't see.

"Where is the child?!" A voice shouted as she turned around to see a group of Asgardian soldiers appeared behind her.

She smiled bitterly and said, "Gone. and you'll never find him."

The soldier lunged at her and though she wasn't a fighter, she was still a Jotun.

If she would die protecting the princes

then so be it.

* * *

"My king, the child is gone." The soldier reported as he bowed down to his king. "We we're already too late."

"Leave!" He shouted angrily and they immediately scattered away, afraid of the king's wrath.

Odin slammed his fists on the table and it broke into two. He couldn't believe that one of Laufey's child had got away. That child could lead to his downfall.

He shook his head, no matter. He would find the child soon enough and just like his brother, he would either kill that child when it grows up or use it as a weapon to further his own power.

With that thought in mind, Odin left Jotunheim with the child, Loki in tow.

* * *

_Sometimes, fate is cruel_

_It separated the twins… _  
_...Who were actually meant to be together._

* * *

**Gordric's Hollow**

* * *

James Potter sighed as he stood quietly at the porch. Tear track were etched on his face as he looked at the skies above him. His wife just recently gave birth to their son. Their still-born son. He sobbed and covered his face with his hands as he cried, how would he tell Lily? She fainted after giving birth and he couldn't tell her that the child she bore was already dead.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared before his eyes and James couldn't help but covered his eyes with his hands. What was happening? When the bright light was gone, James opened them once more and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

There in front of him, was a baby. He cautiously walked towards it when he heard its faint cries. He carried the baby and couldn't help but feel awe at him. The baby had black hair just like him and when it opened its eyes, it reminded James of Lily's own bright emerald green eyes. Was this true? Did the Gods heard his plea and brought their son back to life? He sobbed in relief as he hugged the child in his arms.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry for your loss... w-who's that?" The healer said in surprise as she looked at the crazed look that James was giving her and the child that was in his arms.

"This is my son." He replied simply.

"But sir... your child is dead..." The healer stated in shock. Has this man turned mad in his grief? "We already buried its remains..."

"No, this is my son." James replied again before raising his wand at the healer.

"Obliviate."

* * *

When Lily woke up later, she was awoken by the sounds of crying.

"J-James?" She said as she rubbed her eyes and saw James cooing at their new born child.

"Say hello to Mummy." James smiled softly before walking over to his wife and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"This is our son..." Lily whispered as she looked at his son. He looked like James with his messy raven hair, but his son got her emerald green eyes. "He's beautiful."

"Yes," James nodded. "He's very beautiful."

"Welcome to the family, Harry James Potter."

* * *

**TBC**

Notes:

**A new story! what can I say? This idea just popped into my head. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, hoped you guys liked it! and don't forget to review, because that's very important to me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Unbetaed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.**

**Mentions of Child abuse! Dursley's and Odin's A+parenting**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Two Lonely Souls**

* * *

Harry Potter curled quietly on his cot as he nursed the bruises that he had gotten earlier from his cousin, Dudley. His cousin was some people would considered a rather large child. Though in Aunt Petunia's opinion, _"He was a growing boy!"_ For Harry, his cousin was an obese and insolent boy who was spoiled by his parents. Not that Harry would say that out loud. Oh no, his Uncle Vernon would murder him if he ever said anything bad against his so called 'family.' His Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. Harry didn't understand why his aunt treated him like this. She was cruel towards him and often punishes him for things he had no control. Dudley often blame him when things go wrong and when Harry tries to explain, he was always rebuffed by her Aunt's cruel words on how his 'sweetie dums' would never tell a lie, unlike him. Harry wasn't sure who was worse. His cousin, his Aunt or his Uncle.

His Uncle however, was a very scary man. Just like his son, Vernon Dursley was an obese man. Often times, Uncle Vernon reminded Harry of a large Walrus he saw on a book he once read at the school library. His Uncle Vernon was indifferent towards him, but whenever there were times where his cousin would blame him, His Uncle Vernon could be quite vicious when it comes to punishments. Harry sometimes wondered which was worse? Aunt's words or his Uncle's punches? If only his parents were alive to save him from his relatives.

Aunt Petunia didn't like mentioning his mother or father, but when she does she often say insulting words on their behalf. She told him how his parents were drunkards who got killed in a car accident and that he was lucky to survive. Harry didn't remember anything like that. Sometimes at night when he couldn't sleep, he sometimes tried to imagine his life before he was placed in his relatives 'gentle - loving ' care.

During those nights, he would dream of a woman with red hair and bright green eyes staring at him with happiness and a man whose hair was as black as his. Whenever he dreamed of those two people, they always ended up disappearing. He would always see this bright green light that covered his vision and a woman screaming his name. He wondered if those people were his parents, but in the end it would only give him headache as he tried to remember. He really didn't considered them as dreams, for they always gave him a kind of ache in his heart. He might not be a genius, but he wasn't stupid. Even if Aunt Petunia always tell him that he was. He knew that the red headed lady in his dream had died, and Harry didn't like hearing her screams, especially since she died screaming his name. No, for him those visions he had were nightmares.

Not everything dream he had were nightmares though. Sometimes, Harry dreams of a land far away. A place where it was cold and freezing. In his dreams, he could see a land with nothing, but snow and ice. Harry liked those dreams. For him, it was as if he stepped into another world and though the scenery was cold and desolated, Harry didn't feel cold or scared at all. For when Harry dreams those kinds of dreams, he remember warmth and love. The kind of love Harry could imagine what would feel like when it was reciprocated towards him. In that place that was made of ice, it was the beacon of hope in Harry's heart. The place where he felt love, happiness and acceptance. Sometimes, if he listened carefully, he could hear a song. A hum that was sung loudly in his ear. A lullaby that was sung by mothers to their sons. Harry sometimes wished that it was his mother who sung that song, but he knew that it couldn't be true.

For the person who sung that lullaby had a voice of a man. If Harry concentrated really hard, he could almost see a face. A person whom Harry had never and would probably never meet. He knew that the man who the voice belonged to was just his fantasy. Nothing more than the figment of his imagination because he knew that no man had a blue hued skin that had marking on it and had red bloodshot eyes, and if Harry told it to somebody then they would say that the person Harry was describing was a monster.

But, for Harry that person was no monster.

That person in his dreams was someone who gave him nothing but warmth and love. His words towards Harry was nothing but filled with sweet nothings that Harry always craved he could hear in reality. It didn't matter though, even if it was only make believe. The man's words gave Harry hope. The feeling that he was love and cherished by another being. In his fantasy world of a world filled with snow and a kingdom made of ice, Harry felt like he was home. It was his own special place. A place where no one could harm him or say anything that would only break his aching heart. This place that he only knew, Harry felt free. It was as if those chains that was placed by his relatives was suddenly became unbound. Whenever he imagines this world, Harry felt light and at the end of everything and reality came crashing down on him, he would feel his resolve strengthening. For he knew that in his very own make up world, it was enough for Harry to have hope. Hope that someday he could be in a place where he could feel freedom and as long as Harry had that hope,

That was all that mattered.

_"Day dreaming again?"_ A voice snapped Harry from his thoughts as he slowly looked at his side to see a young boy, probably the same age as himself staring at him in amusement.

"I was waiting for you," Harry replied as he slowly sat up, carefully hiding the wince from his friend. "and while I was waiting I got lost in my own thoughts."

He could see the frown that was marring his friend's face and the anger that was blazing on those bright green eyes, and Harry couldn't help but frown back. He didn't like it when his friend looked like that. He didn't like knowing that his friend knew what was happening to his home life.

_"I see that they punished you once again."_ His friend stated quietly as he slide next to Harry on his small cot. He laid a hand on Harry's injuries and with a dim yellow glow, those injuries that Harry had in his body slowly disappeared.

When Harry became first aware of Loki, it was him who showed him the wonders of magic. Magic that Harry himself possessed. The word that was forbidden in the Dursley household was being used regularly whenever Loki was with him, which was often. At first he thought that magic was something that was suppose to be hidden, especially since the incidents of accidental magic that caused Harry weeks of bruising and punishments, but Loki showed that magic wasn't something to be afraid of, it was something that should be considered as a gift and Harry was grateful that he wasn't alone at that moment. Loki told him that he wasn't a freak that his relatives had called for as long as he could remember. He was just gifted with magic, something that apparently his relatives wasn't gifted with.

"Thank you." Harry whispered with a smile on his face and his friend couldn't help but smile back when he saw the thankful smile on Harry's face. Harry knew Loki ever since long before he could remember. For some reasons unknown, ever since they were nothing but toddlers they both had shared a connection with each other. A connection that was slowly growing as they grew. Loki was Harry's first friend and he knew that he was Loki's as well.

Loki had told him all about his world in Asgard. He told him about his brother Thor, whom Harry was reminded of Dudley, but Loki assured him that Thor maybe a bit selfish and insolent, he was never one to bully others.

_"My brother, always fight for what was right."_

Loki told him, and Harry was glad for that. He knew that Loki loved his brother even though Loki doesn't say it often enough. There were times when Harry was a bit jealous of their relationship. If only he had an older brother to care and loved him just like how Thor was with Loki, but Harry shook those thoughts out of his head. It was no use on regretting the things that you cannot have.

Loki had also told him about his mother, Frigga. Harry always liked to hear Loki's stories about his mother. How she always gave him a treat when he was good, or the times when she would tuck him at night with tales of the heroes of their lands. Harry wondered if his mother was alive, would she tell stories to him at night? Would she kiss the aches that he felt? Harry would like to think that Frigga was his mother then he would surely be loved by her. Loki was lucky to have her as a mother.

Though Harry wasn't sure that Loki was lucky when it came to his father. Loki's father, Odin was a very cruel man. He was the king of Asgard who ruled his kingdom with an iron fist and just like he was with his kingdom, he was also very strict when it comes to his children. Or rather, with Loki. Harry didn't know what Loki did to make his father act to the way he does with Loki, but surely it was a bit over the top?

Harry and Loki did shared a connection with each other, but it was something more special. For you see, Harry and Loki could feel each other feelings. If Harry felt pain, then for some unexplained reason, Loki would also feel it too, though in a more minimal amount. If one of them were ever scared or afraid then the other person would feel it too. Harry was actually glad with that. It made him feel like he was someone special, especially to his friend. Though, that gift came with a price.

There was a time when Harry was sleeping when he suddenly felt an extreme pain in his mind, it was then he knew that something was happening to his friend. When Loki showed up, he was covered in blood and Harry had spent the whole night trying to heal those wounds. Even Uncle Vernon was never that cruel to him for which he was glad, but somehow Harry felt sad that he was glad that his Uncle punishment were less harsh than what Odin gives to his son. It was somehow wrong. How could a father do that to a child?

_"Are you alright?"_ Loki asked as he stared at his friend. _"You zoned out for a bit."_

"I'm fine," Harry smiled. "Nothing that i'm not used to." He shrugged.

_"It's not something you're supposed to get used to!"_ Loki answered, his otherwise handsome features were marred into a snarl. _"This isn't fair!"_

"Life often isn't... I suppose." Harry said thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter anyway. This is the life I have." He curled next to Loki and closed his eyes. "No matter how harsh and painful my life is right now, someday... Someday, a day will come when I can smile every day." Harry smiled. "I know that it will happen."

_"You're too optimistic."_ Loki replied as Harry laid his head to Loki's shoulder.

"And you're such a pessimist." Harry answered back in a cheeky manner. "I don't care though, as long as you can stay by my side then I'll be fine."

_"Why on earth would you want me to stay with you anyway?"_ Loki asked, and Harry knew the insecurity that laid within that question. Harry knew that just like him, Loki had trouble with growing up. Especially with the fact that he wasn't as talented as his brother when it came to swordsmanship and his skills in magic was considered as a woman's work. Loki had told him of times where his brother's friends didn't want him to come in hunts because they didn't want to be seen by someone who can't even raise a sword. During those times, Harry could feel the loneliness that Loki felt. Harry had always been alone, he never had a friend that wanted to play with him, especially since Dudley had threatened all of their classmate not to play with him, but Loki was different. He had a brother who cared for him, loved him and then abandoned him when it came to his friends. Loki who was the only Asgardian who was any good at magic and weak at swordsmanship. He was isolated in his own world. Alone.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "Everything's better when you're around."

Loki smiled softly, _"Everything's better with you around too."_

_"I promise... Someday, I would protect you."_ Loki stated. _"One day, we would leave everything behind."_ Harry looked up and saw a glint in Loki's eyes. Something dark that was brooding beneath, something that was lurking, waiting. Harry felt himself shiver as he shook himself. He was imagining things once again.

"Someday..." Harry replied. "I like that..." He said softly. Someday, in that place... it would be nice.

_"I hate being weak..."_ Loki admitted._ "I hate not being able to protect myself... to protect you from this... this disgusting humans!" He exclaimed, his breathing was harsh. "Why am I always the weak one?!_"

"You're not weak Loki..." Harry said as he stared sadly at his friend. "You're one of the most strongest person I know." He admitted. "You're the one who always protect me... the one who chases my nightmares away..." He laid his forehead on Loki's and smiled. "You can't do much yet, but you always do your best to help. Always giving everything you have, and that's all that matters."

_"What I give... isn't enough!"_ Loki answered. _"I want to give it all I have! If a person doesn't do anything, they never get any better. Doing one little thing, taking one little step forward ... I gotta believe it will help build a better future! For our future."_

"Loki..."

_"No, Harry. Listen to me. Someday, when I'm strong enough...powerful enough... I will make them pay. Pay for everything they have done to us."_ Loki said as he stared at his friend. Harry frowned, but didn't answer. He knew that when Loki thought of something it was hard to get rid of it. He didn't want his relatives to suffer. Sure, they hurt him in ways a child shouldn't know, but he knew that the path to revenge wasn't the answer. He also understood Loki's point. That's why he couldn't say anything.

"Maybe." He replied. "Someday."

_"Do you know what's painful?"_ Loki asked.

"What is it?"

_"Even knowing all, being forbidden to tell... Even wanting to help, rescue is impossible. It's painful to see the people you care for being hurt, and you cannot do a single thing about it."_ Loki said with a pained smile that makes Harry's heart ache even more.

"It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to bear it alone, for I will cry together with you." Harry replied as he clutched Loki's hand tightly within his own.

Luck was never on their side. Fate had always been cruel between the two of them. Though their circumstances were different, in the end they were the same. Two lonely souls who wanted nothing but the hope of being free from their cruel reality.

"You'll stay here with me?"

"_Yeah_"

"If I fall asleep like this ... the first thing I'll see when I open my eyes ... will be a world without you."

_"I'm always here with you."_

"Promise?"

_"Promise." _

Harry knew that when he opened his eyes, Loki would disappear. Sometimes, he wondered if Loki was just another figment of his wild imagination. Someone so broken and alone that he made up his very own friend, but Harry couldn't afford to think like that. For life would be too cruel if Loki was nothing more than some make believe and Harry knew he would break if that happened. So, he continued to believe. Even if he could only see his friend in the hidden corners of his mind, that those touches were something he wouldn't be able to feel if he was awake. No, Harry Potter knew that luck was never on their side, So he hoped that someday a miracle will happen to the both of them.

With those last thoughts in mind, Harry closed his eyes and felt himself even drift further to his mind.

_**'Someday... we'll meet.'**_

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Another chapter! This is what happens when I get a lot of reviews. haha, I update early. Thank you for those who gave a review! I really appreciated it! and I'm very glad with the positive response that I received and I hoped that you will continue to support this story. :)**_

_**21 reviews, 7 communities, 67 favorites, and 160 alerts! **_

_**Really! thank you guys so much! and I hope you guys liked this chapter! :) **_

_**Erm, this took place before Harry's eleventh birthday. :) So, that would most likely cover the next chapter. **_

_**So, let me know what you guys think! because a review gives me more inspiration to write early! **_

_**Till then, toodles! **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Magic between Love and Hatred**

* * *

**Warning: This is Unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.**

**None explicit Child abuse**

* * *

In a neighborhood on a street called Privet Drive and owl sat on the top of the street sign as it flew off only to reveal a mysterious old man who appeared in a 'pop.' He walked through a forest near the street as he stopped at the middle of the street, he took out a device and zapped all the light out of the lampposts. He took away the device when a cat made a sound beside him.

Albus Dumbledore, the famous headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeater of Grindelwald looked down at the Tabby cat that sat on a brick ledge.

"I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said quietly as the cat gave a small 'meow' as it sniffed out. After a moment, the cats appearance turned into a human. With a step, Minerva Mcgonagall appeared before the headmaster.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?" Minerva asked as she walked besides him. She couldn't believe it, it was practically impossible!

"I'm afraid so, Professor." Albus replied gravely. "The good, and the bad."

"And the boy?" She asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him." He answered softly.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow. Hagrid wasn't a very trustworthy person in her eyes when it came to tasks like this. Perhaps it would be better if Albus gave the task to someone more...professional.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Suddenly, a motor sound was heard through the skies and they looked up to see a flying motorcycle as came coming down from the air. It skidded on the street and halted. A large man- Rubeus Hagrid, took of his goggles and smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall." He said respectfully.

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir." He shook his head. "Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh." He chuckled softly before he carried the baby in a blanket and gave him to the headmaster. "Try not to wake him. There you go."

"Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people?" Minerva asked. "I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are!" She said, worried for the child. When she was investigating the Dursley's she found things that were a bit... disturbing with her taste. Especially with that child of theirs. Surely, they know when to stop feeding that child until it blows up?

"The only family he has." He replied. He couldn't risk the child to be place anywhere else. It would be needed for his own protection.

"This boy will be famous." She said as they stopped in front of the house. "There wont be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

"Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready." He answered. It wouldn't do any good if their savior was a spoiled rotten child. No, this child would definitely fit in here.

Hagrid coughed and sniffled as he tried to stop his crying.

"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all." Dumbledore said as Hagrid coughed and cleared his throat.

Hagrid nodded, trusting the headmaster with his life. The man had saved him after all, there was nothing Hagrid wouldn't do for the man. Dumbledore took the letter in his pocket and placed it on the baby, who is now at the foot of the door. The baby who had a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Good luck...Harry Potter."

* * *

On the other side of the universe, another child was brought on his new family. Odin Allfather came back to Asgard after months of battling the Jotun Giants. It was a hard battle, but in the end they had won. He glanced over the child in his hands, The Jotun child of Laufey. He sneered as he looked at the child. Already, you could see that the child would grow up beautiful. It wasn't a secret that the Jotuns were one of the most beautiful creatures on the nine realms. Before the war, many worlds had offer gifts on Jotunheim to gain a mate of their own. With their rare blue skinned and eyes that shined like the brightest of rubies, Even Odin himself had fallen to the charms of a Jotun.

Laufey.

He sneered at the name. Laufey only person who denied him, to ignore his love for him. He could remember that day when he first laid his eyes on the man, that moment where he knew that he fell for him. His beauty was unmatched by everyone in the nine realms and that moment he knew that he must have him. Alas, the fates were cruel to him for Laufey had never gained interest towards him. He remembered that humiliation and anger that he felt at being rejected, at being ignored by that beauty. Laufey looked at him as if he was nobody, but he wasn't. He was the king of Asgard.

So, he did everything in his power to claim Laufey, but in the end he was wed to another man. Another Jotun by the name of Farbauti and Odin was left marrying another Asgardian woman named, Frigga. Oh, Frigga had the intelligence and the beauty, but she could never compare to someone like Laufey. Yet, a part of him claimed to be fond of her especially since she bore him his first and only child, Thor. The boy who was like him in so many ways, and yet so much like his would always see the love that Frigga had for him, yet sadly, he couldn't share that love.

From the moment they wed and until they die, Odin knew that his love for Frigga cannot be compared to the love he had for Laufey.

And as the years passed by, his obsession with Laufey grew. He felt the anger whenever he saw him and that Jotun scum of his together. The love that shined through Laufey's eyes was seen clearly and Odin felt an immeasurable amount of anger when he saw that it was not directed towards him.

If he couldn't have Laufey's love, then no one can.

He claimed false stories about Jotuns and spread it to the nine realms, and soon the war broke out.

Now with him was the child of his secret obsession. Oh, how he remembered the blood of Laufey's mate in his hands. He could remember the blood lust that he felt when he saw those eyes that was filled with such light die before him. The anger that was in Laufey's eyes.

He could take the anger.

Anger or love, it didn't matter. As long as his gaze was within him.

And when he killed him, he felt a moment of regret. If only Laufey didn't deny him, if he loved him just like he did, then maybe... just maybe it didn't had to end like this. But sadly, Laufey had to die and suffer the consequence of his actions. It was his fault, he had no right to deny the King of the Nine realms.

Look at him, stuck with the child that was born out of love between Laufey and his Jotun scum of a mate. He looked at the child and his arms whose green eyes were now staring at him with such innocence.

No matter how Odin looked, he couldn't help but feel anger and disgust towards the innocent child. He was a proof of Laufey and his mate's love. A love that Odin never had and would never have. As he looked at the child, he knew that he wouldn't be able to love him.

He would raise this child and claim it as his own, not for love but for revenge. Odin smirked. Yes, and when the time came and he found the other child of Laufey, he would use them for his own gain. His own purposes, and when they were no longer needed, he would exterminate them from their existence.

He smiled as he they got into Asgard where he would soon be greeted by his wife and child. He wouldn't kill the children of Laufey, not yet. He wouldn't let Laufey get them back in his arms in the land of the dead.

This was his revenge.

* * *

"Up! Get up!" A woman screeched as she knocked on the little door of the cupboard. "Now!" She shouted before smacking the door of the closet. The little boy opened his eyes widely in surprise. He groaned and sat up as he rubbed the scar on his forehead. He had a nightmare earlier and all he could remember was a woman screaming and a flash of green light.

_'It was that dream again.'_ He thought quietly.

_'Are you alright?'_ A voice in his head whispered sleepily.

_'I'm fine, just another weird dream.'_ Harry replied to his friend, Loki.

_'You've been having them frequently.'_ He observed.

_'Yeah, I hope it goes away soon. I don't want Uncle Vernon to complain about it.'_

Their conversation was interrupted when a large tubby boy, Dudley Dursley suddenly came running down the stairs above the closet. He stopped half way down and goes back and jumped on the staircase, making the dust inside the closet come down on Harry.

"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!"

Harry groaned, it was the start of another day here at the Dursleys. Dudley laughed and came down the stairs and when he saw his cousin opened the door to his closet, he shoved him back and went to the kitchen.

_'That pig of a cousin of yours...'_ Loki swore._ 'I would really like to cut him up.'_

'Don't.' Harry warned. He never liked it whenever his friend made threats like that, even if it's about protecting him from his own cousin. He went inside the kitchen where he heard his Aunt cooed over Dudley.

"Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!" She cooed as she gave eskimo kisses on her son's nose.

"Happy birthday, Son." A large man said happily as he sat at the kitchen table as Petunia and Dudley giggled together. Harry came into the kitchen, wearing nothing but rags.

"Why don't you cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything." She sneered as she looked at him in disdain.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied politely as he set off to work.

_'What a hag.'_ Loki said grimly and Harry ignored him, it wouldn't do him any good if he didn't concentrated on his cooking. The last time he burned the food, Aunt Petunia slammed him with a pan.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" She cooed once more.

"Hurry up! Where's my coffee boy?!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said politely as he hurried to his Uncle side and gave him his morning coffee and his breakfast.

Petunia lead Dudley over to the family room, where there were a vast amount of presents and Dudley narrowed his eyes.

"How many are there?" He asked.

"Thirty- six. Counted 'em myself. " Vernon stated proudly.

'Well, congratulations. It seemed that your oaf of a Uncle knows how to count.' Loki stated dryly in his mind.

"Thirty-six?! But last year- last year I got thirty- seven!" Dudley screamed.

"Yes, well, some of them are quite bigger than last year!" Vernon explained.

"I don't care how big they are!"

Harry couldn't help but wince when he heard his cousins screams. Dudley was such a spoiled child and he didn't know how lucky he was to be love like that.

_'He reminds me of my brother sometimes.'_ Loki piped up. _'Though, your cousin is far worse. Thor may be a bit spoiled, but mother never tolerates it. It wasn't how a prince should act.'_

"Oh, now, now, now." Petunia said softly as she tried to ease her child's tantrums. "This is what we're going to do, is that we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that pumpkin?"

"Fine." Dudley snapped before sitting down on the breakfast table and began to munch on the food.

"Here." Petunia snapped at Harry as she gave him a dry slice of bread with a small amount of cheese and water. "Get out and do your chores before we leave."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied as he took the food and left the kitchen.

_'Those wretched creatures,'_ Loki muttered. '_They should suffer for the things that they do to you.'_

_'I'm fine, Loki.'_ Harry sighed._ 'Really. It doesn't matter...'_

_'It doesn't matter? They treat you as if you are a slave!'_ Loki bellowed.

'_Yeah, well... I need them.'_ Harry replied_. 'They feed me, clothe me and let me sleep under their roof...it's not the ideal life, but it's the one I have.'_ He explained._ 'I know that someday, I would get out of this place and be my own person... but until then, I have to swallow my pride and do what they want me to do.'_

_'Fine. I have to go, Mother's here. I'll talk to you later.' _

_'Okay.'_ Harry answered before he sighed.

Later, the Dursley family was heading to the car. Dudley's friend, Pier was already inside. Harry tried to get inside but was suddenly stopped by his Uncle Vernon.

"I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week." He warned. "Get in."

"This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it." Petunia smiled at the boys.

_'Please let this be a good day.'_ Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Harry couldn't help, but sighed once more. They were currently on the reptile house of the zoo and was currently looking at a large Boa Constrictor.

"Make it move." Dudley ordered as Uncle Vernon rapped the glass of the cage.

"Move!"

Dudley rapped the glass much harder that made Vernon wince slightly, it wouldn't do any good if it breaks. Especially since he'll be the one to pay for it.

"Move!" Dudley shouted.

"He's asleep!" Harry said as he glared at his cousin.

"He's boring." Dudley moaned as he and his parents retreated to another enclosure. Harry glared at his family before looking at the snake.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't understand what's it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you."

The snake looked up and blinked and Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"Can you... hear me?" He asked as the snake nodded. "It's just... I've never talked to a snake before. Do you..." He paused. "I mean... do you talk to people often?" The snake shook his head. Harry looked at the sign on the side. "You're from Burma aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake turned his head on the sign and Harry read that he was bred in captivity. "Oh, I see... " He murmured sadly. "That's me as well. I never knew my parent's either. But, at least I have a friend..." Harry said with a bright grin. "His name is Loki and I bet he would like you!"

Dudley turned to his cousin and noticed that the snake was already awake. He knocked his cousin down and stared at the cage.

"Mum! Dad! Come here!" He shouted. "You won't believe what this snake is doing!" He exclaimed.

Dudley laid his hands on the glass wall and Harry glared at him. He felt fury rushed over him as he glared at his cousin. Suddenly, the glass disappeared and Dudley was wretched forward.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Dudley screamed when he fell into the snake enclosure as he sputtered and coughed in a pool of water. The snake got out of the exhibit and stopped in front of Harry.

"Thanksssssssss, mate."

"Anytime." Harry answered in awe.

Soon, a lot of screaming was heard as the snake headed off to freedom. Dudley got up to get out, but noticed that the glass is now back over the enclosure. He pounded the glass hard and screamed. He was trapped.

"Mummy!"

Petunia glanced to Dudley and screamed. "Ahhh!"

"Help me! Mum, help me!"

"My darling boy! How did you get in there?!" Petunia screamed as she pounded on the glass, wanting to free her special little boy. Harry couldn't help but grin and giggled at the sight as the people stared at them. It was funny how his cousin looked like an animal being stared at by people.

Vernon heard his giggle and glared down at him as Harry's grin disappeared. He couldn't help but gulped. He was in so much trouble now.

* * *

"Loki?"

"Hello, Mother." Loki greeted with a smile brightly as he looked at his mother. "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh yes, I would like to talk about what happened earlier." She said gently as she sat next to him on his bed. "I was told by your brother that you two had a fight."

"It's Thor's fault, mother." Loki answered in an angry tone.

"Care to tell me why?" She asked, not judging him of anything.

"I-It's because he didn't believed me..." He paused as he looked at her. "He invited me earlier to join him and his friends on a hunt, but I told him I didn't want to."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I wanted to go to the library and study... and besides, I would rather hang out with my friend."

"A friend?" She smiled happily, glad to see her son find another friend. He might not be born within her womb, but she love Loki with everything she had. "Tell me more about this friend of yours."

"Well- his name is Harry and he live in here." He said as he pointed in his head. "I can hear him, mother. His thoughts... we talk about a lot of things and he's my best friend." He admitted shyly.

"Loki..." She frowned, she thought that his friend was someone here in Asgard, but someone inside his own head?

"I told Thor about him, but he just laughed at me and told me that he's nothing more than a figment of my own imagination." He said indignantly. "But, it's not true at all! Harry is real!"

"Oh, Loki..." She whispered. "I believe you." She said sincerely.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course," Frigga nodded and smiled. "I will always believe you, my son."

Loki smiled happily before he hugged his mother tightly. His mother was the most loving and gentle person he had encountered in his life. Not once did she humiliate him or ignored his existence. There were times where he thought that his mother was the only person who loved him in Asgard. She was the only one who encouraged him in his pursuit of magic and not once did she insulted him. She was proud of him, no matter what he was. His brother on the other hand was somewhere in between. Thor was there sometimes, but there were times when his brother would humiliate him especially whenever he uses his magic. He didn't like Loki doing it, he told him that it was a woman's skill and whenever Thor's friend would laugh at him, Thor would be there laughing with them. He hated it, but still... he love his brother.

Their loving moment was cut short when a soldier knocked and opened the door.

"My queen, the king requires prince Loki's presence in the throne room." The soldier stated stoically as he stared at Loki in hidden disdain. Frigga frowned, not liking the order. She knew that his husband was planning something.

"I'll come with him then." She said as she stood up with Loki's hand on hers. She wouldn't let her son face his father alone.

"But, My Queen-"

"Are you ordering your Queen?" She asked coldly.

"No, but-"

"Then, leave us!"

The soldier bowed and scurried away, not wanting to face the Queen's wrath. Frigga winked at Loki that made him chuckle loudly. He loved it whenever his mother does that.

"Come on, let's see what your father is up to."

Loki nodded and walked besides her. Each step they took echoed through the hallowed hall. He could feel himself starting to clam up as they got near the throne room, he never had good experiences there.

"It'll be fine Loki." His mother stated as she squeezed his hand. Loki smiled, but knew that it wasn't true. He knew that his father was going to punish him. There was no doubt about that.

When the door to the throne room opened, Loki gazed at the cold eye of his father who stared at him darkly. It made his skin prickle in fear as he felt the cold air surrounded him.

"Loki, come towards the front." He ordered.

"Father." Loki stated as he bowed to his father and king.

"Thor told me that you have once again told lies." He stated and Loki couldn't help but glare at his brother who had a sheepish look on his face. 'Curse you, Thor.'

"I have told no lies, Father. Only the truth." He answered.

"You dare lie in front of your king?!" Odin shouted.

"My love, don't you think Loki speaks the truth?" Frigga said softly as she glared at her husband. She didn't like the way Odin spoke to his son. Yes, even if they knew that Loki was adopted, Odin should love him and care for him.

"You believe him than Thor?" Odin raised an eyebrow and it made Frigga quiet.

"Father-"

"Silence!" Odin bellowed. "For your lies, you will be punished Loki. In hopes that you will not make the same mistake once again."

"FATHER, PLEASE!" Loki begged as the guards grabbed his arms as they started to take him away. "PLEASE FATHER!"

"Odin..." Frigga whispered as she felt tears in her eyes. This was too cruel...

"Father, please surely... Loki didn't mean to." Thor said as he looked at the desperation in his brother's eyes. He didn't mean to do this, he just said it in passing to his father. He didn't meant Loki to be punished.

"You'll understand why I'm doing this. It's for the sake of Loki, our family and of our kingdom." Odin stated coldly as he watched his 'youngest child' get taken away.

This is Laufey's punishment.

* * *

Harry sniffled as he carefully tried to nurse the aching bruise on his way his uncle slammed him on the door really hurt and now, he could hear the constant rumbling of his stomach. He knew that he probably wouldn't get food for at least a week, he only hoped that at least they would allow him some water.

He sighed and wiped his eyes as he curled up on his lumpy bed. He didn't mean to do that to Dudley, he didn't want his magic acting up like that especially in front of his relatives. He knew that they would surely treat his worse than before. He wasn't feeling sorry though. Dudley was a spoiled large bully and for once, Harry was glad that he fought back. He hoped that his new found friend escaped, and if he thought about that it makes the punishment worth while.

_'Loki?'_ He thought to himself as he searched for his friend in his mind. He felt himself freeze in shock when he didn't felt the connection between him and his best friend.

_'Loki?! Loki?! Where are you!?'_ He sobbed. No, Loki wouldn't leave him. He promised. He promised that he would always stay by his side and never leave him alone.

_'No. . . Loki? Loki? Please- please answer me?'_ He cried._ 'Don't leave me please. Loki!'_

_'Loki!' _

Sadly, his cries were left unanswered.

* * *

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another update! :) Okay, I really didn't mean to make Odin look like a bastard, but I did. I can't seem to make him a loving dad...hmm.. maybe in my other fic. Anyhoo, glad you like this story and I hope that you would continue on doing so. This is the start of The sorcerer's stone, and if I made Thor look like a bully, I apologize too. But, it was sort of canon that when Thor was a young kid, he was spoiled and arrogant. **

**Thanks for the overwhelming response you guys! Truly appreciate it!**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes: Thank you for all of the reviews! And I truly apologize for the delay. A lot of personal things have been happening in my life lately, but do not fret for this story (and other stories as well) will continue on!**

**As for your questions, I won't do the whole book/movies. Lord knows how lazy I am when it comes to writing those stuff. I'll probably just write it when I'm changing a scene from the movie/book or something like that.**

**And as for the enumaration of the titles, It's already chapter 3 since I started with a prologue and then chapter one and so on and so forth, maybe I should try writing a title for each chapter... hmmm...**

**As for the relationships, I currently have no plans for it yet. But if you have suggestions then please feel free to do so, but please don't pair Harry with Loki. They're twins!**

**Oh yeah, about the time in Asgard and Midgard. If Harry is now ten years old, Loki would most probably in his 16's**

**Technically Loki is centuries old while Harry is only 10 so even if they are twins due to different worlds, their ages also changed. That's why in the future Loki would look older than Harry.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Someone to protect**

* * *

**Warning: This is Unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.**

**Mental Abuse **

* * *

Loki sat silently as he curled up his skinny frame. His face bloodied and dirtied from the roughing that the guards did earlier. His clothes were torn and tattered that was filled with bruises and cuts. If anyone saw him right now, they would doubt that he was a prince of Asgard, for he looked nothing like a prince. He stared at an empty space in the corner of his prison. He was currently placed in a room that had no windows for a view to look in and everything around him was nothing but pure white, including his clothes. He trembled violently as he tried to calm himself, he didn't know how many days or weeks had passed by since he had been in this hell hole, but he knew that it was slowly clipping away his sanity. He couldn't speak and he couldn't hear anything and all he could see was white.

Everywhere.

He wanted to get out of this place. He couldn't hear anything, all he could hear was the slowly breaking pieces of his mind.

_Harry, where are you? Are you there, Harry? Harry? Please?_

His mind begged as he tried to connect with the mind of his most beloved friend. Yet, he could feel something breaking the connection. Why? What did he ever did to deserve this kind of punishment? All he ever did was told the truth. He never did anything wrong.

They never did anything wrong.

Yet, both he and Harry are punished for the things that they have no doing. Punished, shamed, humiliated, those were the words that was very familiar on Loki's mind. How cruel was this world! For Harry, who only lived for a short ten Midgardian years, he too, had suffered things that normal children wouldn't experience. Loki himself had lived for many centuries and oh, how cruel those centuries had been for him. He never told his friend that time was different in Asgard. Harry was the beacon in the never ending darkness that was in Loki's life. Yet, he knew that the light that Harry had was slowly being distinguished by everything around them.

He blinked as he looked around, hoping that there was someone out there who will be able to let him leave this room.

"Please, f-father! Please! I beg you! Let me out! Let me out. Lemme out..." He shivered as he rocked himself together. He hadn't been able to sleep for a few days now, and it has been taking a toll on his young body.

The loneliness was slowly creeping in his mind. He didn't want to be lonely, he never felt so alone in his entire life, at least he had Harry but right now, he couldn't even catch a glimpse of that light.

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

"Once upon a time in a world unknown, lived a boy forgotten and all alone." He whispered through an invisible audience as he imagined himself that he was in that cupboard under the stairs with Harry. A place that was like a safe haven from both children. A place where they could at least escape their life even if it was just a for a moment. "Since before the day he was born, probably it was in his fates... he was drowned in scorn." He said softly. "No one tried to be on his side, no one to comfort him, to love him... so he turned his head to the side and ignored the whole world."

"Why?" He said in a cracked tone. "No one ever tells him why. Why? Why do they despise him? Why do they hate him? I haven't done anything..." He sobbed. All his life all he felt was pain and never ending sadness and through the years that he lived, he felt nothing but cold and tired. "Why? I haven't done anything..." He whispered.

Loki closed his eyes as he let his body fall through the ground as his body reached its limitations, He was tired and for once he would let the darkness overtake everything around him.

* * *

_He was floating, that was what it felt like at first. It was as if his body was made nothing but gelatin and he couldn't move anything. Suddenly, something before his eyes flashed around him. It was the same thing that he always dream about. Except he knew that it was not just a dream, but rather it was memories from the long life that he had lived. He shivered uncontrollably as he tried to open his eyes and wench away from the sudden stabbed of painful memories in his mind. He didn't want to remember this kinds of things anymore. _

_'Please...'_

_One word, that was all it took when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his head. A hand that he never felt in his life before and yet somehow, it felt familiar to him. He didn't want that familiar warmth to leave him. _

_He didn't want to leave._

_Loki felt his soul had calmed down as a voice sang a familiar lullaby for him. _

_**A kind, kind lullaby for me.**_

* * *

When Loki opened his eyes, he was already in his room in Asgard. He turned to his eyes to the side and saw his mother, Frigga looking at him with pity on her eyes. He looked down in shame and felt anger rising above him. He didn't need her pity.

"Loki, I was worried about you." She said softly as he caressed his forehead. He could faintly remember the remnants of his dream. It felt different, those hands that touched him, but at the same time they had the same kind of comfort.

"I'm fine, Mother." He replied. "I'll always be fine."

Frigga stared at him in silent anger, "You looked so thin! My son..." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. She felt pity and sadness for the boy in front of her. This child, this innocent child never deserved this. Loki never deserve this kind of suffering. "Oh, how you suffer." Her husband was a cruel and vicious man for doing such acts to a young boy.

"Mother..." Loki said as Frigga held his hand.

"You need to stay low do you understand my son?" Frigga whispered.

"What are you saying mother?"

"I want you to not give your father the chance to punish you anymore, I cannot bear to see you like this anymore." She whispered. "You must stay low and grow up to be strong do you understand me?"

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because I am a mother, and a mother would always do everything to protect her child." Frigga answered. "So please, stay far away from your father's sight. Don't let him see your actions."

"I will mother." Loki replied. "I swear..."

"Thank you, Loki." Frigga smiled and kissed his forehead. "Remember that I and always will love you."

"Me too, mother." He replied as he clutched his mother as if holding on for dear life. Even though he left the room, he still felt as if he was alone. He still felt that he was slowly breaking. "Me too."

Frigga didn't knew then that her love wasn't enough for the darkness that was looming inside her son.

* * *

After his mother had left, Loki felt himself contemplating of the event that happened when he heard a sudden knock on his door.

"Come in," He said stoically and he flinched when he saw the guilty look that passed over his brother's features. Behind him were his group of friends, the so called Warrior of Three and Lady Sif.

"Loki I-"

"Get out."

"Please, brother! let me explain."

"Explain? What do you have to explain?" Loki replied coldly.

"Just let him explain! Don't be such a baby, Loki!" Sif sniped angrily. "It was your fault to begin with!"

"My fault?! How is this my fault?"

"Sif- please, let me explain to my brother." Thor said as he pleaded with his friend. Sif just nodded and glared at Loki.

"I'm sorry, brother... I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Oh, you always don't mean what you do, brother." He sneered.

"You were talking about nonsense, Loki!" Thor shouted angrily, feeling his patience with his brother dying. "You were talking about voices in your head and lately, you've been getting weird. what do you want me to think?"

"Oh, did your friends say that to you?" Loki asked as he felt his own anger starting to rise.

"Leave them out of this, Loki! They have done nothing wrong!"

"I did nothing wrong too! You were supposed to believe me!" Loki replied back. "You're my brother... why do you have believe them more than me?" He choked.

"Loki- I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, Thor." Loki answered coldly. "I'm tired, so please leave me alone."

"Loki-"

"Get out! Please!"

"Thor, maybe we should..." Fandral whispered as he edged to the door. "You could talk to him later, when he's you know- feeling less upset."

"You're right..." Thor sighed. "I will leave you to rest, but make no mistake brother our conversation is not yet over." He said as he walked with his friends to the door.

"I can't wait." He said sarcastically.

When they left his room, Loki walked to the door and silently listened to the conversation in front of his room.

"Wow, Thor. I didn't knew your brother was such a freak" Fandral snickered.

"You dare to say such things to the prince of Asgard?!" Thor said angrily.

"Thor, All Fandral is saying is that Loki can be a bit... weird." Sif said softly as she laid an arm on Thor's chest. "You have to admit it yourself, Thor."

"Loki... is complicated. He can be a bit frustrating at times. Especially with his magic." Thor said in a defeated tone that made Loki's heart break a little at his brother's words. How could he stand there and just let his friends insult his little brother?

"Yeah, what's with that? Is he not a true warrior?" Sif asked with a giggle.

Loki moved away from the door and went back to his bed. Sometimes, he wished that he could stop time. Sometimes, there were things that he didn't want to hear. Things that he rather not hear. Especially from the people he cared about.

That's when he realize that if he let people in, he would only get hurt in the end. He should have given or taken anything, he shouldn't have expected anything to happen to him. Maybe if he do that, maybe... he wouldn't be disappointed and hurt. It would be easier if he couldn't care about them. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't get hurt. He shouldn't have expected anything in the first place. He shouldn't have expected that his arrogant brother, Thor would care about him enough to protect his honor. No, it was easier to close his heart to this kinds of things.

Suddenly, he felt an anger he had never felt was tired of all of this people who humiliate and disappoint him in everything. He felt as if he continued on circling in a carousel of agony with nothing but his hate that filled his side.

Slowly, Loki felt his mind forget all those happy memories he spend in Asgard. Harry once said that the world is both cruel and beautiful at the same time, but so far their life was nothing but pain and cruelty.

They didn't deserve any of this.

Loki felt his heart grew cold as the warmth and innocence in his heart shattered and somehow he couldn't break free as he continued to slipped through the cracks of his own dark mind that was filled with nothing but his hate, pain and that paralyzing agony.

'Loki?'

Loki was startled when he heard the voice inside his head.

'Harry?'

* * *

'Loki? Please answer me...' Harry sobbed in his tiny cot inside the cupboard. It had been three days since he has last heard of Loki and he felt himself starting to feel more afraid each day.

Loki wouldn't leave him. He promised that they would always be together.

He closed his eyes and prayed. The Dursleys were never religious, so was Harry and yet he believed that there must be someone out there to watch over them?

When he opened them, he felt as if his prayers were suddenly answered for there he was, the person that he prayed for.

"Loki..." He whispered. "You're here... Am I- Is this a hallucination?" He asked himself.

"No, I'm here." Loki said softly, wanting to touched the person in front of him, sadly he couldn't for their connection was nothing more than a mental link.

"You're really here." Harry cried in relief. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Loki asked, confused.

"Because you're here with me, I'm not lonely anymore." Harry smiled happily as he wiped his tears away. He could now breath in relief now that Loki was here beside him once again.

Loki blinked as he looked at Harry. He thought about his musing earlier on how he should forget everything because people only hurt him in the end, all this time, Harry stood by his side. Making him feel safe and loved and asking nothing in return but to be just by his side.

"I'm sorry, I left you alone..." He said quietly. Harry just shook his head and smiled. "It's fine, I trust you. I knew you would come back."

"Don't trust me." Loki replied snidely. "I can't always be by your side."

Harry blinked, feeling a bit shock at Loki's answer.

"It's fine, I can wait for you to be back." He answered.

"What do you want from me Harry?" Loki asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned as he scrunched his nose in confusion.

"Everyone! Everyone has something they want from me,something to take advantage of me... what do you want from me?" Loki replied, feeling frustrated at his friend. How can one be so pure?

"I- I don't want anything from you." Harry paused. "A-Actually... Can I- Can I be selfish? Just a little bit?"

"Selfish?"

"Uh-huh..." Harry nodded. "There's nothing that I really want from you... all you have to do is to stay by me from time to time when I tell you to." Harry smiled brightly. "Yup! that's all I want...So, is- is that alright?" He asked shyly.

Loki couldn't help but look away. If Loki was dark then Harry was light. He was the light in his dark world and sometimes he shine so brightly, that he couldn't help that he must look away. But even so, is it still okay for someone like him to stay by his side?

He remembered when he first became aware on the presence of Harry in his mind. Before he met Harry when he was nothing but a young child, he had no hope about his own future. He was the second son of the king, the different child of Asgard who wields magic than his that time, he only had resignations and resentment.

All the pain he suffered in his young life had left him tired and sore, what he didn't realize then was that right behind him, Harry had been with him all this time watching from his side.

Harry just stared at him, not like those people in Asgard who stared at him as if he was some monster, No, Harry stared at him as if he was someone he would cherish.

_"Your name, will you tell me it please?" _

Those were Harry's first words to him and for the first time in his life, Loki felt the light that lead him in a world of their own. Loki felt at home for the first time in his life.

After he met him, he looked forward to his future for the first time.

For the first time, he desperately wanted to live.

What if this place was made of only him and me?

What if this world had no one but him and Harry?

If just the world and everyone would all go away...

If they could just go away...

"To have be here with you, to have met you... was really a fortunate thing. I was really fortunate." Harry said softly as he smiled.

_'No, Harry you're wrong.'_ Loki thought. _'It's me..meeting you, I'm the fortunate one.'_

Could he do it? He looked at Harry's smiling face and he knew the answer. All the pain and suffering they suffered would be over. Soon, he would be powerful than anyone else in this universe, he would protect Loki with his hands and no one would stop him.

He didn't care if he burn everything in his path, as long as he was there.

_"I'm going to be responsible for his life in its entirety. Until we die..."_

* * *

**_TBC_**


End file.
